


Such as a Midsummer's dream

by mrs_captain_rogers



Series: Mercer's Boarding House [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Date Night, Fireworks, M/M, Midsummer, Pumat being a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: Pumat Prime puts together an amazing Midsummer, ending the night with an amazing surprise.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Pumat Sol, Caduceus Clay/Pumat Sol
Series: Mercer's Boarding House [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600588
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Such as a Midsummer's dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy it. I just love the idea of Pumat showing off for his boyfriend.

Bright summer sunlight filtered through the gauzy green curtains in Caduceus’ room as he stood before the mirror, combing his pink tresses this way and that. With a defeated sigh he set down the comb and sank backward onto his bed. Voices drifted up the stairs of the boarding house, as Beau and Nott squabbled about something in the kitchen. The firbolg ran a large hand over his face with a groan, his floppy ears drooping sadly. 

“Why the long face, Clay?” Fjord asked from the open door. Leaning his head back in the direction of the door Caduceus sighed again. 

“Prime asked me to meet him for dinner tonight and I feel foolish but I keep fixating on how I look. I never get like this. How do the girls deal with it?” Fjord chuckled and shrugged. 

“Hell if I know bud. Jester changed four times before our last date. I’ve just learned to roll with it. Show me what you’re thinking,” he said, folding his arms across his chest. Caduceus pulled himself from the bed and slowly turned around. He was dressed in a grey henley under an oversized purple sweater, and a teal and pink scarf. Loose-fitting dark pants finished off the look.   
“What do you think?” 

“Uh I think it's the middle of summer and you’re going to die of heatstroke dressed like that. I’d ditch the sweater and if you want to do the scarf still maybe do more of a loose drape with it.” He did as Fjord suggested which earned him an approving smile. “Maybe do your spider print beanie since you keep freaking out over your hair?” Clay grabbed the hat in question, a thin, silver-white beanie with a spider webbing style pattern on it. “There ya go,” Fjord said as he tugged it on. “Now you look awesome. Do some sandals and you’re set.” The firbold smile and his ears perked back up. 

“Thank you, Fjord.”

“Any time bud.” 

That evening Caduceus arrived at the Invulnerable Vagrant just as the last customers were exiting the shop. He was warmly greeted by Pumats 1, 2, and 3 before hearing excited shouts from the workroom behind the storefront. 

“He’s been tinkering on something all day,” began 1. 

“Even we don’t know exactly what he’s working on,” added 2. 

“But he’s very excited for your visit, we all are,” finished 3. Caduceus blushed at the kind words and chewed nervously on his bottom lip. 

“Uh hey boss, you got a visitor,” called 2 with a grin.   
“It's nearly closing. I’m not taking any more visitors,” Pumat Prime called from the workroom. 

“It isn’t a client visitor,” Caduceus called before any of the copies could answer. 

“Oh! Mr. Clay, you’re… right on time,” he said no doubt realizing what time it actually was. “Come on back.” Caduceus hesitated a moment before moving behind the counter and through the curtain into the workroom. Prime sat behind a long wooden work table which was covered in parts and pieces of all kinds, bowls of powders, bottles holding liquids of all colors and viscosities. “Sorry, I was working and time got away from me. You look nice.” The blush returned to Clay’s cheeks, even creeping into his ears. 

“Thank you.” 

“Oh give me a few minutes to clean up and then we’ll go eat. I have something really special planned for tonight,” Prime said after a quiet moment. “I think you’re really gonna like it.” The pink-haired cleric nodded and took a nearby stool as Prime disappeared through a doorway and up the stairs. In the shopfront, he could hear the duplicates cleaning and closing up. 

Even though the pair had been together for a few months Caduceus was still very fidgety about being in a relationship. He enjoyed being with Pumat but there was a lot he still felt unsure about. He was quietly pondering their relationship when Prime returned wearing fresh clothes, the soot and grease washed from his face. He’d even combed his shaggy crown of curls. “Everything alright?” 

“Hmm? Oh yes. Just deep in thought, that’s all. Ready to go?” Caduceus got to his feet and looked down at the grey firbolg. 

“Yes, let’s get going. The duplicates will finish cleaning up.” The pair exited the shop, followed by a chorus of good wishes from the Pumat duplicates. Prime led the way to a small cafe a few blocks from the Vagrant with ample outdoor seating and a mouthwatering aroma wafting from inside. “You’ll love this place. They’re completely vegetarian and the chef learned from some of the best along the Menagerie Coast.” Clay gave an approving nod and followed his partner to the table. The streets were alive with people as people prepared for the special show that would come after sunset. They talked and people watched as they enjoyed the meal, the sun sinking ever lower as the hours passed. Just before full sunset Pumat paid for their meal and offered his hand to Caduceus. “Time for the real surprise.” 

The pair made good time returning to the Vagrant and Prime led the way up first a ladder, then the fire escape to the top floor. The shop owner reached up and felt along the roofline until his hand caught on something. “Gotcha.” With a sharp tug, a rope ladder slipped free. “Up we go.” Prime grinned at Caduceus and scrambled up the latter, the rope groaning softly under his weight. Clay followed once he was up on the roof. A framed platform, not unlike a porch, sat perched on the roof of the Vagrant, a blanket and plate of honey sweets awaiting them. 

“You built this? Well of course you built this. It's wonderful.” Several lanterns hung on poles at the four corners of the platform. 

“I like to come up here and watch the sunset sometimes, clear my head when I can’t figure out a problem.” Caduceus nodded understandingly. “But tonight it’s the perfect place to watch the Midsummer fireworks. I made them myself.” The shorter firbolg led Clay to the platform and just as they settled down on the blanket the first burst of light shot across the sky, a gold tail trailing, before bursting into a shower of glittering gold. A quiet gasp escaped the cleric as the first burst was quickly followed by more, all sorts of colors bursting into glittering showers across the sky. Pinks, purples, golds, and greens rained down upon Zadash, each one heralded by a zip, then a boom. Caduceus gazed wide-eyed as the sky filled with flowers, stars, and all manner of shapes in a rainbow of colors. A final burst of pink, teal, and purple filled the sky and rained down over the city. 

“They’re so beautiful. Pumat, you did an amazing job and this has definitely been a Midsummer to remember.” Caduceus leaned over and kissed him gently. “Thank you for showing me this.” Prime smiled into the kiss, the pink of his boyfriend’s hair bleeding into his cheeks.


End file.
